A Fresh Start by Fairusa84
by Straight thru the Heart Fics
Summary: Crashing at your parents' can make dating quite a complicated matter.


**Entry for the Straight thru the Heart Contest**

 **Title:** A Fresh Start (Five Acts)

 **Summary:** Crashing at your parents' can make dating quite a complicated matter.

 **Pairing:** Edward/Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 3,233

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Situation**

* * *

There are certain advantages to moving back in with my parents after my near catastrophic attempts at independence following college. No rent would be one of them. However, there are also some disadvantages to consider. My mother's attempts at cooking, for one. The lack of privacy, for another. And the lack of job opportunities in the general area of my hometown. I was willing to accept these disadvantages, at least for a while. They were easier to work with, anyway, as a single woman. The situation, as it was at the start of this tale, allowed me to get my sense of self back before venturing out on my own again.

Shortly after moving back in with my parents I met an old friend for drinks. During that evening, I also ran into two more people from high school, although we never hung out back then. Who knew that geeky Edward Cullen would turn into a damn fine specimen of a man?

That night, I stumbled through the front door and up the stairs, still a little dazed and a lot intoxicated. In the morning, my mother worriedly asked whether I had driven myself in such a state. After reassuring her that I had gotten a ride, she eagerly inquired about Edward, while I tried to pass off my blush as a symptom of my hangover. Thankfully, she eventually recognized that I didn't want to talk about it and gently patted my hand.

"All right, sweetie. I trust you to be careful. And when something does develop, I hope to officially meet him."

* * *

 **Rising Action**

* * *

We spent the remainder of the week texting back and forth. I learned we shared a similar taste in movies and music but had different favorites within our preferred genres. We were both only children, but where I had been sheltered by being a cop's daughter, Edward had mostly kept to himself out of shyness.

It was a bit difficult to make plans to hang out because of his daily commute. He had been living with his girlfriend in Port Angeles, where he also worked. After the break-up, he found out she had forged his signature to sign the lease to her name. Not wanting to drag things out by taking her to court, he packed up his things and moved back in with his parents. This meant an hour-long drive early in the morning and again during rush hour. Of course, I could have offered to meet him for lunch in Port Angeles, but it seemed a bit early to do something like that. He compensated for the lack of face time by flirting heavily via text. It took us two weeks to find a weekend without prior obligations on either side. At that point, it had become obvious that this would be more than casually hanging out as friends.

 **o.O.o**

When Edward came to pick me up, my father made it a point to be seen cleaning his gun. That, combined with my mother's exuberant greeting at the door, made me rush to pull on my jacket and head out the door.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"I was expecting Chief Swan and his gun at some point," he admitted, "but what's up with your mom?"

I groaned.

"She figured out who you were from Mrs. Cope. Which got her all excited for some reason." At his questioning look, I elaborated, "Apparently, you're a catch."

I didn't miss the smug grin on his face as he opened the passenger side door for me.

When he got in the car as well, I added, "She also feels bad for you for what your ex did."

That was enough to tone down his smile.

"So she's excited for you, but she pities me?" he asked, the hurt obvious in his voice.

I immediately felt bad. This was our first date, and here I was, ruining it before we had even left.

"I'm sorry," I said, laying my hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to bring her up."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"Don't worry about it. It was bound to come up at some point."

Relieved, I squeezed his hand. His smile broadened.

"Now, let's get going, shall we?"

We ended up going to dinner at a small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Any unease I may have still felt about possibly running into his ex was erased when he said he had always wanted to go there but never got the chance. Based on previous comments, the quaint little restaurant with its checkered tablecloths and mismatched candlesticks was probably not flashy enough for her. I smiled to myself at that thought.

"Good, then it'll be a first for both of us."

The food was delicious, and conversation flowed easily. I was amazed at how comfortable I felt in his presence, considering we had known each other only a few short weeks.

We ordered crème brûlée and tiramisu to share for dessert. Having him feed me bites and seeing his lips wrap around my dessert spoon caused the atmosphere to shift most noticeably. The air seemed to crackle with anticipation. We managed to control ourselves on the drive back to Forks, limiting ourselves to holding hands. I was acutely aware of his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand the entire way, though.

Edward walked me to the front door. I was glad that part of the porch was not visible from the living room window. When we reached the front door, a sudden shyness came over me.

"So," I started softly, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," he murmured.

Then he tugged our clasped hands to pull me close and slipped his free hand around my waist. My hands automatically came to rest on his chest, playing with the lapels of his jacket. He dipped his head down and captured my lips in the softest of kisses.

 **o.O.o**

After that first date, things developed at a steady pace. We generally had dates on the weekends, and during the week, I would occasionally make the drive to Port Angeles to meet him on his lunch break. When he picked me up for our second date, I officially introduced him to my parents. I had warned my mother beforehand not to bring up the past, as it would be embarrassing for us all, and thankfully she listened. My father was more interested in Edward's job and plans for the future. I was glad he'd decided that scaring him with a gun once was more than enough. Two weeks later, Edward's parents invited me over for dinner. Although I was extremely nervous, it was clear that they did their best to make me feel at ease.

In the meantime, I kept looking at job openings in the area, but the prospects were rather discouraging. For most available jobs, I was either too old or overqualified. It would be better to expand my search to one of the larger cities, but I was hesitant to start doing so right away, as I was just getting settled into my new routine. Also, despite past experiences, I was loathe to make a decision that would take me away from Edward so soon.

* * *

 **Climax**

* * *

As things progressed, we were confronted even more with our current situations. Both of us being under our parents' roofs proved difficult regarding privacy and boundaries. Not only was my mother eager to supply with me 'helpful' tips and advice, I also found myself sneaking around to make out with Edward. On the other hand, I didn't want to resort to the juvenile clichés I had overheard during high school. The only thing more embarrassing than being walked in on by your parents would be being caught by a cop who reported to your father.

Aside from logistical issues holding us back, we also wanted to get some more intimate and possibly embarrassing things out of the way. I had always been safe in previous relationships and flings, and I trusted Edward to have behaved in a similar way. However, I did not trust my last so-called boyfriend. It may have had something to do with catching him with his tongue down the throat of a scantily clad redheaded viper. I was glad that Edward agreed with me to take things slow until we both had gotten our test results back.

It wasn't easy restraining ourselves, because I was insanely attracted to him. His heavy breathing, dilated pupils, and the prominent bulge in his pants told me he felt much the same way. On several occasions, we were only barely able to stop before things got out of hand.

 **o.O.o**

The proverbial straw was a Sunday afternoon when we were supposed to have the house to ourselves. Edward's father was working at the hospital, and his mother was meeting some friends for lunch, which was sure to last well past cocktail hour.

When the coast was clear, Edward texted me, and I walked the few blocks over. He greeted me at the door with a searing kiss and all but dragged me up the stairs to his room. Once there, he pushed me back against the door, holding my hands above my head and dragging his nose down my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Damn, I've missed you," he groaned.

"You just saw me last night," I replied breathlessly.

"Well, I couldn't kiss you like this last night," he countered before capturing my lips in another kiss. "People would've taken offense to me attacking you in the street."

I couldn't argue with that. Instead, I gave myself over to him and his magical lips.

His free hand, which had been cupping my face, trailed down my torso to the hem of my shirt. My eyes closed of their own volition at the sensations. His warm fingers on my body, his slight stubble scratching the skin of my collarbones as he sucked lightly on my neck. His other hand joined in and pushed my shirt up. His lips disconnected from my skin only long enough to pull the garment over my head and drop it to the floor.

I took advantage of my newly freed hands to run them through his hair, then down his body as well. His heart was pounding in his muscular chest as my fingers played with his chest hair. His abs flexed as I traced them, and a groan sounded deep in his throat.

The next thing I knew, he'd picked me up and carried me over to his bed. Rather than toss me down onto it, he sank down himself. The move caused me to straddle his lap, creating some much needed friction for both of us. I moaned at the feeling and moved my hips against his. One of his hands guided my hips on his lap, while the other was splayed on my back, pressing me close to him. My hands found their way to his hair, tugging slightly to elicit a most arousing sound from him. He fumbled a bit before unclasping my bra and tossing it aside. His lips closed around my right nipple as his fingers teased the left. I threw my head back. The feeling was sublime. Leaning back, I tried to release his belt.

It was then I heard the front door shut.

"Edward, are you home?" his mother called from downstairs.

We both froze in our embrace.

"Shit, she's home early," Edward whispered before calling out that he was in his room.

"Karen called in sick, and then Gail had to leave because Jessica was going into labor," she explained as we heard her walking up the stairs.

"That's too bad, Mom," Edward replied, a nervous edge to his tone. "I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll just make us some tea," she said, standing just outside the door.

We both breathed a sigh of relief when we heard her steps retreating.

I stood up from his lap, crossing my arms over my chest, and went in search of my discarded clothes. Edward took my elbow and pulled me back around to face him. I kept my eyes averted, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Please don't hide from me," he whispered, looking up at me from his seat on the bed. "You're gorgeous. And I hate that we got interrupted before I could show you."

Dropping my hands, I allowed him to pull me close and wrap his arms around me again.

"Sorry."

He stood up, cupping my face in his hands, and gave me a tender kiss.

We joined Esme in the kitchen shortly afterward.

"Bella, what a nice surprise! Let me grab you a mug as well."

I could tell the moment realization dawned on her. She slowly set down the mug and turned around.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?"

My blush couldn't be contained, but Edward was less flustered.

"It's okay, Mom. You couldn't have known. So, Jessica Stanley is having a baby?"

* * *

 **Falling Action**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Edward walked me home. Arriving at the front door, he held me close and kissed me, his kiss full of promise and longing.

"I'm sorry about today," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. "Let's go away for a weekend soon."

"I'd like that," I replied, kissing him back before going inside.

We settled on a weekend a couple of weeks later. Edward arranged for a ride to work that Friday, so I could pick him up in his car after work and head to Seattle. Most of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. As we approached the city, I became more curious. Edward had made all the arrangements, but now I wanted to know more.

"Did you plan anything specific for the weekend?" I asked.

"Well," he started, "I was thinking tonight we'd just have dinner and enjoy our room. There are some things we could do tomorrow or Sunday, but nothing's set in stone, aside from one thing tomorrow afternoon." At my questioning look, he elaborated, "A college buddy of mine just bought a house with his fiancée, so his apartment is becoming available soon. He pulled some strings so I could view it first."

I was dumbstruck. He would make such a decision without considering me or our relationship? The thought stung, making me realize I had fallen harder and faster for him than even I had suspected.

I must have started crying because when he looked over at me, he hurried to assure me.

"Oh, shit, baby. I'm sorry. Whatever you're thinking right now, please wait 'til we're at the hotel so I can explain properly."

I nodded, although I wasn't sure spending the weekend at a hotel together would be the wisest thing to do after this. I hoped I was right to trust him. Thankfully, it didn't take us long to reach our destination, and I excused myself to freshen up in the bathroom off the lobby while Edward parked the car and checked us in. We were silent during the elevator ride to our floor, and I allowed him to guide me to our suite. My mind was working a mile a minute, thinking of the implications of what he'd said, while simultaneously trying to ignore those thoughts. The room must have been quite lovely, but in my frazzled state of mind I barely noticed. I sat down on the couch and turned tearful eyes to Edward when he sat down beside me.

* * *

 **Resolution**

* * *

"Are you seriously considering moving away from me?" I asked.

He grasped both my hands in one of his own, using his other hand to tilt my face up, seeking eye contact.

"Babe, that's not what's going on. It was a shitty way of telling you, but that apartment is not meant to take me away from you."

He wasn't making any sense to me, but I was at a loss for words, so I merely blinked away my tears.

"I'm not too keen on moving back to Port Angeles, but Forks is also not really a suitable option. For either of us. So when Jasper mentioned buying a house, I asked him about his apartment becoming available."

"But… I don't understand. Your job is in Port Angeles…"

He smiled and squeezed my hands.

"That's just it. I'm working at a local office there. The head office is here, in Seattle, and they offered me a transfer."

I was happy for him at that prospect. I truly was, but I still didn't see how that could be beneficial to our budding romance. We were already juggling his work hours and commute, and that was only the next town over. How would a four-hour trip each way affect things?

"Honey, I can see the cogs turning in your head, but I think you're missing the point," he said, smiling gently at me.

"Then enlighten me," I challenged him. "How is moving to Seattle going to work out for us when I'm stuck in Forks?"

"You won't be! I know you haven't found a job there yet, but your chances will be much better here. When we go to look at the apartment, I want you to look at it for yourself as well, because I envision you there with me."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, is that I want you to move to Seattle with me."

Now I was struck silent for an entirely different reason than before. Did he truly see a future for us together? Were we ready for this? Wasn't it too soon?

"I know we haven't been together that long," he continued as though reading my mind, "but these past few months have been the best I can remember. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I want us to make this decision together, to start over in a new place together. Tell me you want that, too," he practically begged.

I could see the sincerity in his eyes and the hopeful expression on his face. There wasn't much else to do but nod at him.

"Yes," I whispered.

I might as well have shouted it. He jumped up from his seat, gathered me in his arms, and spun us around while peppering kisses all over my face.

"Yes," I giggled. "Yes, I'll move in with you!"

His lips captured my own, the kiss expressing his elation at my answer and the anticipation we had felt for this weekend. We moved into the bedroom of the suite, discarding clothes along the way. He ghosted kisses across my skin, bringing me to the brink over and over again before finally pushing inside me.

I gasped at the delicious fullness, locking my legs around him. This was well worth the wait. There was a distinct sense of belonging I felt at being joined with him.

Edward paused when he was all the way in, his hips resting against mine, and looked deep into my eyes. He was breathing heavily, looking at me with wonder.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly.

That brought on a new round of tears, which he kissed away tenderly.

"I love you too," I confessed.

Needless to say, we only ventured out of our hotel suite long enough to sign the lease on the apartment.

* * *

 **Please remember to leave the author some love! If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it will lead to disqualification. Discussing or pimping individual entries will also have the same effect, so please, don't do it. Don't forget to follow us on Twitter and Facebook. Links are on our profile page.**

 **Thank you for reading! ;)**


End file.
